Wings of Ice 2: The Lost World
A sequel to Wings of Ice, a fanfic by Kirby. I really hope this is good! Wings of Ice 2: =The Lost World= Ch. 1- What is Out Beyond Nayru. The half ice-born. An IceWing never to be born. Well, at least to Nayru. To her, they were mistakes. Too ''much ''ice. Who would want that? Nayru didn’t. She also knew Queen Glacier had plans to use Nayru in battles or surprised attacks. So she left, to be alone. To explore. Nayru spread her light blue wings. At the tip of Phyrria, it was nice and cool. Not too cool, just right. It isn’t impossible for an IceWing to get cold. Nayru’s ice-blue scales glittered in the light. After her trip with Moonshine, her white scales faded into an ice-blue. Her silver wings grew into a happy, bright cobalt. Her blue eyes turned darker. Nayru knew it was probably the effect of using her extreme freezing-death-breath. ''Not probably. Certainly. ''Nayru thought. She wanted to be a normal IceWing. Happy, enjoying what they had. But the IceWing knew she didn’t actually want what she had at the IceWing Kingdom. It was stupid, boring, and all the same. Nayru shook her head. She had a debate of what she wanted to want, or didn’t want. Now, the ice-blue dragoness, closed her dark indigo eyes, and calmed herself. After a short while, she shot up quickly into the air. She spun around in a spiral, then snapped her wings open, and flew north. That was a crazy idea, just leaving the continent of Phyrria expecting to end up somewhere else. But Nayru kept flying. After a while of blue sky dotted with puffy clouds, it grew foggy and the clear water turned darker, and was making huge waves, high enough to almost reach Nayru. The wind was howling, moaning, and groaning. It was so loud that Nayru’s ears got sore. A huge tidal wave crashed into her, Nayru’s wings got soaked, and she fell into the cold churning water. “HELP! PLEASE!” Nayru yelled. No one could hear her, but she yelled anyway. A big splash sprayed water into Nayru’s mouth, and she sputtered, and got crashed by another wave. Everything went black. The sand scratched against Nayru’s pale blue scales. She blinked and opened her eyes. “Ah!” A happy, smiling sky blue SeaWing was staring at her. His bright green wings flapped, spraying water everywhere. A bright, neon, lime green RainWing with purple wings and an orange ruff poured water on Nayru’s face with a leaf-cup. “Is she awake?” the RainWing asked. “I think so, Lime!” the SeaWing replied. He helped Nayru get up. She squinted, looking at the neon RainWing. “Lime, lower it down.” The RainWing, Lime, made her green scales a little darker. “Hi!” said the SeaWing. “I’m Tide!” he jumped into the air. “I’m Lemon Lime! But you can call me Lemon. Or Lime. Or L.L.” she said. Her olive green eyes locked with Nayru’s dark blue ones. “What tribe are you from?” ''Shouldn’t they know by now? ''Nayru thought, confused. “Can’t you tell? I’m in the IceWings.” Ch. 2- A Legend Reborn Tidal leaped up on top of Nayru, hurting her shoulders. “WHAT?” he yelled. “Um…. Yeah.” Nayru said, raising her brow. “Are you one of those dragons that never leaves their tribe?” “Tribe? What do you mean?!” Lime asked. “We all live in the same clan. Only the mythical IceWings live in their own tribe. So this is how an IceWing looks like?” ''Ok. So this isn’t Phyrria. Some other alternate dimension? A place where dragons live all together in one tribe?! Only IceWings are outsiders, or like the stupid NightWings, trying to be all special and unknown? '' “Well, not all IceWings are like me. I’m… different. Usually they are pale gray or white. Blue wings, maybe silver. Also they have sky-blue eyes. Why do you live all together?” “You’re not from around here, are you?” Tide asked, raising his brow. “The scavengers took over the land! IceWings were said to eat the ones that took over the ‘land of the cold’ and live in their own tribe, eating all the scavengers that take over their land. Or at least the ones that try…” Tide said, his dark blue-green eyes studying Nayru. “Ok… Phyrria is taken over by… ''scavengers? ''What about the Scorching? Is this the future? How long have I been lying on the beach? How long was I drifting in the ocean?” Nayru said, starting to panic. “Calm down. Me and Tide were looking at the beach, when we saw you tossed around by the storm. You fell into the water and washed up on shore.” Lime patted Nayru’s back. She started to relax. ''I haven’t been out for a while. Perhaps only a couple minutes. But how come I didn’t see them at first? '' “Come on! I’ll show you my friends!” Tide said, pushing Nayru away from the shore. … A bunch of dragons, from mixed tribes were in a grassy plain, talking and chit-chatting. The sky was starting to get dark, but Lime’s bright neon green scales glowed, creating the dimmest light. Nayru stopped following and poked around. She saw all the tribes. SeaWings, MudWings, SkyWings, RainWings, SandWings, even NightWings. ''All except IceWings, ''Nayru thought crossly. Tide ran to her, his white glow-stripes brightly shining, hurting Nayru’s eyes. “Hey! Don’t run away. My friends are supposed to meet me here! I can’t wait to see their reactions with a real IceWing!” he said joyously and jumped into the air. Nayru sighed. She wanted to always be special, but like she said, too much ice was a little too much. ''Now ''being the only known IceWing in this alternate reality of Phyrria? The IceWing followed the glowing SeaWing and stood on a bluff above the ocean. There was a bright fluorescent red SkyWing with pale, sand-colored underscales and yellow eyes. Also a dark brown MudWing with grey underscales. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)